Crazy Girl Helps
by Hyper Lunar Girl
Summary: Hinata reveals her true self. NaruKiba, Oneshot, Lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or other characters from the series.

Warning: Language, Lemon.

**Hyper Lunar Girl: **This is my first story! I would appreciate reviews!

Naruto: Am I in it?

Hyper Lunar Girl: Yes. -evil smile-

Naruto: why are you smiling like that?

Hyper Lunar Girl: no reason.

Naruto: -gulp-

"He will be mine," thought Naruto. Naruto had seen Kiba walking to the training fields and now sat in a tree watching him train with Shino and Hinata. Naruto has had a crush on Kiba ever since he saw him the first day at the academy.

Xxx

Kiba dodged a punch from Shino then he smelled something.

"Hold up guys I smell something," Kiba said. "Hey it's Naruto! Naruto why don't you come and train with us?" Kiba yelled.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered. Kiba sighed. He wished Hinata would stop turning so red in the face when Naruto came by. Kiba would never have a chance with Naruto if Hinata kept grabbing his attention by feinting. Kiba has had a crush on Naruto since he first smelled him.

'Mmmm I love that fox/forest smell of his,' thought Kiba.

"Something on your mind Kiba?" asked Naruto, making Kiba jump.

"Don't do that Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"You done your yellin yet?" Naruto said. Then -poof- he was gone.

"Shadow clone!" said Shino.

They all heard a faint cry of "catch me if you can!" when all the younger members of Team Kurenai realized the training had begun. They all jumped into the woods in search of Naruto.

Kiba thought 'this is unfair Hinata can just use her Byakugan to get him,' just when a blond haired missile tackled him.

"Look in the furthest corner of the North-western part of the forest," it whispered before kissing his cheek then poofing into smoke.

Xxx

Naruto grinned. 'That will either make him mad enough to find me or happy enough to find me. If he doesn't already love me I'll make him love me.' Then Naruto heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned around only to find Hinata jump out from the bushes. With a yell of Gentle Fist! Naruto was unconscious. About half an hour later Naruto awoke to find himself tied up in some room he hadn't seen before.

"Oh y-you're awake," a smiling Hinata stammered. "I'm tired of acting like some fangirl who feints for her crush. It's time for me to get what I want."

Naruto tried to get up but he realized his hands and feet were tied to a table. Hinata advanced on Naruto with a kunai in her hand. She cut Naruto's top off with it, then studied his tan chest. Hinata ran her hands over his abs. Naruto held back a small moan. 'I need to figure a way out of this fast,' he thought.

Xxx

Kiba made it where Naruto had been waiting. Kiba was confused. 'I smell Naruto, but where is he?' Then Kiba detected a new smell. 'Hinata?' Kiba followed his nose all the way to Hinata's house where he heard a faint moan. 'I'm coming Naruto! You're not going to escape me that easily!'

Xxx

Hinata had cut off Naruto's pants and had smiled at his semi-erect manhood. "Oh so you liked that didn't you?" Hinata had traced a trail from Naruto's neck down to his nipples. She had sucked on one until it was hard while pinching the other. Naruto had barely managed to hold back his moans until Hinata grabbed his dignity through his boxers. Naruto moaned loudly at that. "Do you want more?" she purred.

"G-Go to hell you bitch," Naruto growled.

"I'm not sure I appreciate your tone Naru-kun," Hinata said. "You should remember who's in charge here," she said as she squeezed his now full erection. Hinata pulled down Naruto's boxers. "Oh I like what I see here," she purred evilly.

Just then something crashed through the door. "Kiba! Get her she's nuts!" Naruto yelled. Hinata quickly ran up and block Kiba's chakra flow. Then a wall of bugs slammed into Hinata, draining her chakra.

Shino appeared behind Hinata and knocked her out in one swift blow. "I'll take her to Kurenai-sensei. You make sure Naruto is ok." With that, he picked up Hinata and ran out the door.

"I never knew she was so crazy," Naruto muttered. He noticed Kiba walking to him and said "Hurry up and untie me Kiba."

Kiba smiled evilly. "Now why would I do that?" he said pulling up a chair to Naruto. "That wouldn't be much fun, would it?" Kiba leaned in to kiss Naruto. Kiba moaned softly when Naruto kissed him back. Kiba started playing with Naruto's nipples while his tongue asked entrance to Naruto's mouth. Naruto opened his mouth and moaned when Kiba explored his mouth. They broke the kiss for air. "You taste good my little fox," Kiba panted.

Naruto just moaned as Kiba left a trail of saliva down his chest until he reached his 8 inch erection. Kiba licked the tip and smiled when he heard Naruto moan loudly. Kiba took the whole thing into his mouth and started bobbing up and down. Kiba began tickling the Naruto's balls with one hand then sliding his pants down and pumping his own hard-on. "K-Kiba I-I'm about to- KIBA!" Naruto yelled as he came. Kiba untied Naruto and flipped him onto his stomach. Kiba found a bottle of lube and put some on his fingers.

"Kiba hurry up," Naruto panted. He needed Kiba _now._ Naruto gasped when he felt Kiba slide in a finger, then two, then three. He made a scissoring motion with his fingers. Kiba took his fingers out and quickly took off all his own cloths and put some more lube on his own erection.

"Ready?" Kiba growled. Before Naruto answered Kiba slammed all 9 inches of himself into Naruto.

"Ahhhh Kiba you're so big!" Naruto moaned. Kiba waited until Naruto got used to him then slowly started moving in and out.

"Faster! Harder!" Naruto yelled. Kiba complied, slamming all the way in and out of Naruto. Once the pace was established Kiba began to pump Naruto's length along with his thrusts.

As their climaxes built up the thrusts became more erratic. Kiba began hitting Naruto's prostate making the blonde moan even louder. Then Naruto flipped Kiba onto the table and began to move himself up and down. Kiba grabbed Naruto's hips and began pushing him up and down with even more force.

"KIBAAAA!" yelled the Naruto as he began to come. Then Kiba squeezed the base of Naruto's cock so he couldn't come.

"Ngh… Kiba let goooo," Naruto moaned.

"I want to come together," Kiba said as his pace increased even further. "Ok….now!" Kiba let go of Naruto as he came into Naruto's ass.

"Kiba!" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto!" Kiba moaned.

Naruto fell on Kiba, panting.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Kiba."

Xxx

"Ha ha Shino I told you it would work," said Hinata. After Shino fake-knocked-out Hinata he brought her to the woods where she spied on the two now-lovers with her Byakugan.

"I have to admit your plan to finally get those two together was amazing," said Shino. "I do have one question though. Why did you get Naruto completely naked?"

"Well I wanted to get something out of this," Hinata said with a wink.

"Well do you want some more?" Shino asked suggestively.

Hinata throttled Shino then threw him into the village, where he fell on an angry Sakura.

Hope you all enjoyed it my first story! Review please!

Naruto: Why did you make me so weak? Hinata couldn't have knocked me out so fast! And why am I on the bottom?

Hyper Lunar Girl: You didn't seem to mind so much in the story.

Naruto: Well… you wrote it that way!

Hyper Lunar Girl: Do you want me to replace Kiba with Sai?

Naruto: Oh hell no!

Hyper Lunar Girl: Then shush.


End file.
